


the weight of you

by forbiddenquill



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Based on my own tweet lol, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, Nayeon is a matchmaker, Posted for Jeonghyo Day!, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: Jeongyeon proposes to Jihyo, who accepts with a handshake.-“Well, you don’t have to be alone anymore," Jeongyeon told her, smiling, “I’m Jeongyeon.”“Ah,” Park Jihyo said, her eyes crinkling as she smiled brightly. She stuck her hand out for Jeongyeon to take, who shook it seconds later, “We’re going to be good friends, I can feel it!”-(posted for JeongHyo Day)
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, mentions of Dayeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 296





	the weight of you

**Author's Note:**

> I missed JeongHyo Day! :( 
> 
> Anyway, this entire prompt was based on my own tweet LMAO. You can find it here: https://twitter.com/miabasher4lyf/status/1212256891235008512
> 
> I know that I promised Samo but bruh, I'm not going to disrespect JeongHyo on their first day!

// 

“She’s going to say yes, she’s going to say yes,” Jeongyeon mutters under her breath, turning the box over in her palm. Inside is a diamond ring so expensive it pains her to think about it. Doesn’t matter, anyway, because Jihyo deserves the best. She’s standing in the balcony of their hotel room, the wind sweeping through her hair, while her girlfriend Jihyo takes a shower inside. They’re away for their fifth anniversary in Paris, France. Jihyo has always been a romantic at heart and Jeongyeon wanted nothing more than to indulge her. So, here they are. 

They have a reservation at some high-end restaurant Jeongyeon can’t even pronounce the name to. It’s so famous you needed to book a reservation _months_ prior. Jihyo had done so without Jeongyeon’s knowledge after she found out Jeongyeon had bought plane tickets for their anniversary. While they both had well-paying jobs, extravagant gifts such as these were a rare occasion. Jeongyeon always felt bad every time Jihyo spent way more than what was necessary for her but she also knew it was a show of appreciation. 

And now—here they are. Jeongyeon looks down at the box in her hand, acknowledging the life-changing decision she’s about to make a few moments from now. She and Jihyo have been friends for their entire lives and only started dating after Nayeon set them up on a blind date with each other. It’d been hilarious, at first, since it was considered a first date but they already knew everything about each other. So they spent majority of it just plotting ways to get back at Nayeon who found herself in a locked closet with her crush, Kim Dahyun, several days later. Still, it got Jeongyeon thinking about what it’d be like to go on a real date with Jihyo. 

Jihyo was her first friend when she moved to Seoul at six years old. They lived as neighbours in an apartment complex right in the middle of the city. On the day they finished packing, Seungyeon, her older sister, had dragged Jeongyeon outside to the park. Since they lived in the city now, there were no white-picket fences or backyards to play around in. There was only the nearest park to hang around with a bunch of other kids, which was still a rare occasion. Still, Jeongyeon considered it lucky that she happened upon Jihyo trying to grab her kite from a tree. The Yoo sisters took her under their wing and Jeongyeon can still remember the bright smile on Jihyo’s face when she learned they were the same age. 

//

_“What’s your name?” Seungyeon asked the girl as Jeongyeon jumped down from the tree, having been the one to rescue the kite from its unfortunate situation. Now, it was lying a few meters away from them, discarded, broken and bent at one angle. The girl who crashed it in the first place didn’t look like she minded, looking very happy to have stumbled across two new friends._

_“Park Jihyo!” She was loud and cheerful—a contrast to Jeongyeon’s quiet nature. She was shorter, as well, with long dark hair tied in pig tails. She had two moles under her right eye and a barely-noticeable one on the tip of her nose. Not that Jeongyeon was paying much attention—she just liked discovering things about new people._

_Seungyeon grinned. “My name is Yoo Seungyeon,” she said, “We just moved here from Incheon.”_

_The little girl—Park Jihyo—returned the grin. “Where do you guys live?” She asked._

_“That big red apartment just across the park,” Seungyeon answered and Jihyo squealed._

_“Oh! I live there too! This is so cool!”_

_Both the Yoo sisters laughed. Jeongyeon couldn’t help but feel charmed by this girl. She had this energy that both calmed and excited you. It was a weird comparison but it was how she felt. She pointed at the kite on the ground. “I’m sorry it broke,” she said sheepishly, “I couldn’t get it out of the branch in one go.”_

_But Jihyo merely shook her head. “It’s fine,” she said, “I wasn’t having fun with it anyway.”_

_“Where are your parents?”_

_“At work.”_

_Jeongyeon frowned. Her parents_ never _let her out of the house unless she was with her sister. “You’re playing alone?” She asked, a curious tilt to her voice._

_“Yup!”_

_Jeongyeon shared a look with her sister. It was decided in that moment—they were going to stick by this girl, no matter what it took. It didn’t take much, because Jihyo was just as eager to make new friends as well._

_“Well, you don’t have to be alone anymore, “Jeongyeon told her, smiling, “I’m Jeongyeon.”_

_“Ah,” Park Jihyo said, her eyes crinkling as she smiled brightly. She stuck her hand out for Jeongyeon to take, who shook it seconds later, “We’re going to be good friends, I can feel it!”_

_//_

They’ve been friends ever since. When they entered middle school, they met Im Nayeon. The rest was history. The blind date had been an elaborate prank on Nayeon’s part when they got to college. She didn’t think she’d actually get them together months later. Still, when Jeongyeon tell people about her and Jihyo’s love story, she always makes sure to thank Nayeon. If it hadn’t been for her, Jeongyeon would’ve never realised just how _well_ she and Jihyo just worked together. 

//

_“I’m going to kill Nayeon,” Jeongyeon said when she sat down and saw Jihyo already smirking at her from across the table, “She told me this chick was_ hot _—didn’t expect to see you.”_

_Jihyo rolled her eyes, waving the waiter over. “Please,” she said, “We all know how hot I am.”_

_“We’ll agree to disagree.”_

_The other girl sighed, shooting her a glare._

_“Don’t be such a killjoy, Jeong,” Jihyo told her, “So what if Nayeon set us up? At least we get some food out of it.”_

_Jeongyeon didn’t want to say the real reason why she was pissed at Nayeon. She had been looking forward to this date for quite some time now, especially with how Nayeon basically described the girl of her dreams. Funny, patient, beautiful—all the buzzwords that made Jeongyeon think she’d be meeting her soulmate. Instead, it was Park Jihyo, grinning at her with eyes crinkled around the corners. It was funny how Jihyo always found the positive in bleak situations. It was a personality trait, she guesses. While it was admirable at best, she couldn’t help but be irked at this. Why was Jihyo so…_ nonchalant _about the whole thing? Nayeon played them both—Jeongyeon knew just how excited her best friend had been for this date as well. They both expected to be meeting new people—not each other._

_The waiter stood by their table, pouring wine into their glasses. Jeongyeon reached out and finished hers in one go. Then she asked the waiter to pour more._

_“Slow down,” Jihyo said, shaking her head, as she ran her finger around the rim of the glass, “I_ can’t _be that bad of a date, right?” The waiter walked away then since they still hadn’t looked at their menus, too busy trying to wrap their heads around the situation._

_“I just need a drink,” Jeongyeon explained, looking around. The restaurant was fancy—this was definitely going to hurt her wallet later on; “I need to think straight if I want to come up with ways to murder Nayeon tomorrow.”_

_Jihyo leaned forward then, still grinning. “I’ve already thought of some ways to get back at her,” she said, “Wanna help me out with it?”_

_Jeongyeon barked out a laugh, leaning forward as well. “You have my attention.”_

_“Good, because it’s top secret. Do I have your word that you won’t spill our plan to our dear beloved friends? Like your roommate Momo? Or Chaeyoung?” Jihyo questioned, narrowing her eyes. Jeongyeon stared at her for a few seconds before she sighed dramatically and nodded._

_“You have my word.”_

_Jihyo reached across the table with her right hand, eyebrows raised, and Jeongyeon smiled at her before she clasped their hands together, shaking on it._

_//_

That first date was the start of it all. Jeongyeon smiles fondly as she remembers how it went down—their conversation moving from killing Nayeon to their classes, their families, their hopes and dreams. It has always been easy to talk to Jihyo—they could be joking around one minute and getting all sad and mopey in the next. That’s what makes them work in the first place. That’s why they’ve been friends for so long, after all. The so-called date was such a success that Jeongyeon couldn’t get it out of her mind weeks later. 

It didn’t take long for her to ask Jihyo out on a real date some time later.

//

_Jihyo didn’t look up from her notes when Jeongyeon plopped across the seat in front of her. “Hey,” she greeted, wearing thick-rimmed glasses that was threatening to slip down her face. Jeongyeon stared at the mole on her nose before she shook the thought away. They were sitting in a cafe a little ways down the university. Jihyo’s favourite spot was by the window, where she could look at people passing by while she studied._

_“Hi,” Jeongyeon said. For the first time in a long while, she didn’t know what to say._

_Jihyo must’ve sensed her small dilemma because she looked up, one eyebrow quirked, and asked, “Is there something wrong?”_

_“No,” Jeongyeon mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck, “I’ve been thinking about something.”_

_“You actually think?”_

_“Shut the fuck up.”_

_Jihyo chuckled, pushing her glasses up and setting her pen down. Then she took a sip of her coffee and leaned back on her chair. “You look like you’re going to say something important,” she murmured._

_Jeongyeon_ knew _that she was going to say something important. Ever since their blind date weeks ago, all she could think about was Jihyo. While most of her thoughts were friendly, she couldn’t help but let some of it stray into dangerous territory. Like how pretty Jihyo’s smile was every time they saw each other in the hallways or how she puffed out her cheeks when she was trying to write an essay for her coursework or how she laughed, all carefree and loud, like the world owed it to her to listen. Jeongyeon thought of Jihyo constantly—even during the mundane moments, like when she’s washing the dishes or watching some random informercial. It occurred to her that thinking a lot about Jihyo wasn’t a new thing. Because she fit into her life so perfectly the sudden shift of Jeongyeon’s feelings was almost unnoticeable._

_Until she couldn’t ignore it any longer._

_Jihyo was always one of the most important people in her life—she was a part of her routine. Even though they didn’t see each other everyday, they made up for it by talking on the phone. They talked about everything and anything. Jeongyeon couldn’t imagine not talking to her at all. In fact, she couldn’t imagine not having Jihyo at all._

_Maybe it was because of that stupid blind date but Jeongyeon felt like she was seeing Jihyo_ differently _now. While Jihyo was always pretty, Jeongyeon could now look at her and think she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. While Jihyo could rant about the injustices of the world for hours on end, Jeongyeon would rather now listen to her than play some game on her phone. While Jihyo’s presence was always a comforting one, Jeongyeon could now firmly say that Jihyo’s entire existence brought something entirely new into her life—something both warm and steady. Like a long overdue hug from somebody you’ve missed for a long time. Jihyo was like that for her—somebody who made her feel home._

_“Hi,” Jeongyeon said again, finally seeing Jihyo for who she was in her life and what she could be in the future, if she just worked up the courage to_ ask. _She didn’t know what else to say, especially since she could feel the warmth in her cheeks, as Jihyo tilted her head to the side, slightly confused._

_“You okay there, Jeong?”_

_“I’m great.”_ Better than ever _, she wanted to say,_ because I have you _._

_“Okay?” Jihyo took a sip of her coffee again. “I have a test to study for, though. Do you mind just sitting here while I work?”_

_Jeongyeon nodded a bit too hastily. The barista dropped by then to put her drink on the table. She thanked him and scrolled through her phone, trying to look busy. She needed to say something but she didn’t know what. Her messages with Nayeon popped up and she reread through them again. The only person she told about her feelings for Jihyo was Nayeon and she’d been nothing but supportive. Her messages were full of:_ “u better get the gurl, jeongie!!!” _and_ “i will kick ur ass if u don’t ask her out now!!!” _Ah, Nayeon was always the necessary push Jeongyeon needed in her life._

_“Jihyo—” She cleared her throat, blushing furiously, as Jihyo raised her head to look at her again._

_“What is it?” There was no annoyance in her tone, despite being interrupted._

_Jeongyeon took a deep breath, leaning forward. Her hands were so sweaty her phone kept slipping out of her right palm. Jihyo noticed, shook her head, and reached out to steady them. “Breathe,” she said, eyes sparkling, “If you have something important to say, just say it.”_

_“I think I’m in love with you,” Jeongyeon blurted out hastily, her heart pounding in her ears. The silence she was met with made her want to die right there on the spot. Jihyo’s expression morphed from surprise to confusion before it settled into an unreadable smile. Just as Jeongyeon was about to pull her hands away in embarrassment and shame, Jihyo held on._

_“Okay,” she said, nodding._

_“Okay?” Jeongyeon echoed. She would’ve laughed, had it not been for the crippling fear that she might’ve just ruined everything between them. She was supposed to say this awesome speech to get Jihyo to date her! She wasn’t supposed to scare her off like this by declaring her love in a coffee shop! This was completely and utterly humiliating. Jeongyeon wondered if she could ask her sister for money so that she could move to Japan and change her name or something._

_But for some reason, Jihyo didn’t let go of her hands. “Okay,” she repeated, “How about we go out this Friday? Your treat, of course.”_

_“You—” Jeongyeon wondered if she’d been hit in the head by the barista when her drink was dropped off because there was no way Jihyo was actually—?_

_“I think I’m in love with you too,” Jihyo said a moment later, still holding onto her hands, “I think I have been for a while. Nayeon didn’t realise she was doing me a favour when she set us up.”_

_Jeongyeon’s eyes widened as the words took their time sinking in. Jihyo was… in love with her too? She needed to pinch herself, so she did. Nope. Jihyo was still holding her hand, still looking at her fondly, still smiling that charming smile… If this was a dream, Jeongyeon didn’t want to wake up from it._

_“Wow,” Jeongyeon said, blinking, “Uh, okay?”_

_Jihyo finally let go and stretched out her right hand. “Good. Do we consider this a real date?” She asked, grinning broadly, and Jeongyeon’s heart soared as she shook it._

_//_

Jeongyeon hears the balcony door sliding open behind her and quickly hides the box in her pocket. When she turns around, she finds Jihyo drying her hair with a towel, smiling at her. “Hi,” she greets, still lovestruck, because not a day goes by where she isn’t completely and utterly in love with her best friend. 

“Hey,” Jihyo greets, leaning on her tiptoes to peck her on the lips, “You looked like you were thinking about something.” 

The weight of the red velvet box in her pocket is difficult to ignore and Jeongyeon finds herself lost in Jihyo’s eyes. “I was,” she agrees, “It was really important but you had to come in and interrupt my deep thinking.”

Jihyo snorts, rolling her eyes. Her hair is dyed blonde now and shorter, reaching her shoulders. It’s the first time she tried this colour and Jeongyeon can’t help but reach up and run her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, admiring the way it glows under the setting rays of the sun. Jihyo leans into her touch, eyes fluttering close. She smells of lemon soap. 

“This is nice,” she murmurs.

“It is,” Jeongyeon says, still thinking about the box in her pocket and wondering how she can open up this conversation. 

“I can’t believe it’s been five years already,” Jihyo goes on, opening her eyes and staring at the view of the sun disappearing on the horizon, “It still feels like yesterday that we met.”

“You mean when you crashed your kite on that tree?” Jeongyeon wonders out loud, earning a soft smack from Jihyo on her arm, “Like damn, that thing was _bent_. What did you do—ram it into the branch over and over again until it finally stuck?” 

Another slap. Jeongyeon laughs, wrapping Jihyo in her arms from behind and nuzzling her nose against her hair. “Guess you can’t be good at everything,” she mutters.

“Who says I was good at everything?” Jihyo questions, eyes narrowed.

Jeongyeon’s heart starts racing. “Me,” she answers, gaze focused on a point on Jihyo’s hand resting against her own. The box in her pocket is getting heavier now. It’s impossible to ignore it now. “You’re good at a lot of things, except kite flying.”

Jihyo snorts, leaning into her. “What are these things?” 

“Like… making me laugh,” Jeongyeon begins, tracing patterns on Jihyo’s knuckles and silently counting the pounding of her heart in her chest. 

“No offence, babe, but you laugh at everything.”

“But you make me laugh the most,” Jeongyeon points out before she continues on, “Anyway, you’re good at comforting me during the bad days, like the time I failed a major exam and you came by my apartment just to watch a movie with me.” 

“Hmmm.” Jihyo doesn’t say anything else, content on listening to her.

“You’re good at picking out clothes for me.”

Jihyo hums in affirmation, making Jeongyeon grin. 

“You’re good at impressing my parents.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“You’re good at sex,” Jeongyeon says and Jihyo chokes out a laugh, all the while muttering, “Of course I am” under her breath. 

Finally, after what feels like eternity, Jeongyeon exhales a deep breath and closes her eyes. If she focuses hard enough, she can feel the steady heartbeat of Jihyo pressed against her front. Steady and warm… exactly what Jeongyeon needed before, exactly what she needs for the rest of her life. So, she takes a leap of faith and says, “You’re good at loving me—all of me, even the bad parts—the way nobody else has. It makes me realise that I can’t imagine living the rest of my life without you, Jihyo.”

Jihyo doesn’t say anything but she turns around so that she’s facing her. Jeongyeon opens her eyes and finds her girlfriend looking up at her with a small smile on her face. No words need to be said in this moment so Jeongyeon leans down, curling her hand around Jihyo’s cheek, and pulls her in for a kiss. 

“Will you marry me?” Jeongyeon asks once they pull away. Her left hand comes up to pull out the box from her pocket. She doesn’t feel nervous anymore because she knows what answer she’s going to get.

Jihyo’s smile is radiant once she spots the diamond ring. “I have my conditions,” she mumbles, brushing her nose against Jeongyeon’s. 

Jeongyeon groans, shaking her head dramatically. “You always have your conditions.” 

“You need to know what you’re signing up for, after all.”

Jeongyeon sighs but nods along anyway. “What are your conditions?”

“One,” Jihyo begins, sounding like she’s already thought of this before; Jeongyeon isn’t surprised if this is actually the case, “you’re not allowed to leave me. I mean it—you’re stuck with me forever, Yoo Jeongyeon. I hope you know that.” 

Jeongyeon laughs, nodding quickly. It’s what she wants, after all. “I do.”

“Two,” Jihyo continues, her smile widening with each second that passes by, “you need to remember that we’re in this together—which means _constant_ communication between us. We need to talk if want to make our marriage work, after all.”

“Roger that, madam.” 

“And three,” Jihyo says, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, “I want to start a family. Three kids. Like my parents. Are you okay with that?” 

Jeongyeon is okay with anything. As long as it’s Jihyo by her side, she feels like she can take on the world. So she shares in Jihyo’s bright smile and nods along to everything she just said. “You have my word,” she says, sincere and earnest, which makes Jihyo beam at her. 

“Good,” Jihyo says, leaning back and putting her hand out, “Shake on it. Once you do, there’s no turning back.”

Jeongyeon laughs again, clasping her girlfriend’s hand and shaking it firmly. _This_ holds more weight than any engagement ring ever could. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” she says, her heart full, as Jihyo’s eyes fill with happy tears. “I’m yours, Park Jihyo. I always have been.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! I scream a lot about TWICE ships hehe. You can find me @ miabasher4lyf.


End file.
